This invention relates to a novel connector system for an electronic flash unit, in which the hot shoe of a camera is utilized.
Conventional photographic cameras, particularly 35 mm cameras, include a female hot shoe receptacle for coupling to the male hot shoe plug of an electronic flash unit. On many occasions it is desirable to extend the flash unit at a distance from the camera for proper lighting effects. Typically, when an extended flash is used, a PC cord is coupled from the extended electronic flash unit to the PC connector of the camera. I have discovered, however, that it would be extremely desirable to have one electronic flash unit attached to the camera with a second electronic flash unit spaced a predetermined distance from the camera. I have also discovered that it would be advantageous to be able to have several flash units spaced from the camera with a flash unit attached to the camera.
In prior art constructions wherein a flash unit was carried by the camera but an extension flash unit was necessary, the extension flash unit would be coupled to the PC connector of the camera by a PC cord, while the flash carried by the camera may be connected directly to the camera's hot shoe. The use of a PC cord is disadvantageous, however, because it often disengages from the PC contact of the camera. I have discovered that a hot shoe connection is far more secure than a PC cord connection and for that reason my invention takes advantage of the conventional female hot shoe receptacle of a camera in order to provide a secure connection and an efficient flash connector system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a connector system for an electronic flash unit which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector system for an electronic flash unit which takes advantage of the conventional female hot shoe receptacle of a camera.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.